Rayos, truenos y centellas
by Kyaroru Kiniro
Summary: One-shot. La madre de Éclaire y Serah tiene una enfermedad incurable que la está matando. Cuando por fin descansa en paz, la mayor de las hermanas Farron se promete a sí misma tener la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de Serah y de ella misma. Así nace Lightning, una mujer de fuerza y convicción inquebrantable.


**RAYOS, TRUENOS Y CENTELLAS**

Hacía seis meses que Éclaire hacía pellas en el instituto, faltando a las últimas clases o directamente a todas para salir corriendo.

Todo comenzó con músculos flojos, sin fuerza, malestar general, fiebre y sudores fríos. Tras llevarla al hospital de Bodhum se supo que estaba desarrollando una enfermedad crónica que ningún fármaco o sistema podía curar.

Su madre se moría.

Solo les quedaba esperar un milagro y que mejorase por si sola. Serah no quería moverse del lado de su madre y eso casi obligaba a Éclaire a ir todos los días a visitarla y consolarla eso sí, jamás soltaba una lagrima delante de ellas, es más, se obligó a no dejar caer ni una hasta que llegase el desenlace.

Su madre poco a poco se sentía con menos fuerza, pero siempre tenía la suficiente para hablarle a Serah de cosas triviales para no preocuparla y llenarla de esperanza aún que en el fondo sabía que es lo que ocurría en su interior, que su cuerpo cada vez estaba más débil.

-¿Estás comiendo bien, Éclaire?- preguntó su madre preocupada. Mientras Serah afrontaba la enfermedad de su madre quedando a su lado a cada minuto, Éclaire intentaba evadir la realidad llenándose de quehaceres como mantener la casa en un estado óptimo, hacer deberes y estudiar hasta caer rendida de sueño.

-Sí, madre…- respondió desganada. Tenía las ojeras marcadas.

-No te sobre esfuerces mucho con los estudios, la salud antes que lo demás. No queremos otra enferma, ¿verdad?- las dos hermanas se sorprendían con cómo podía ser tan bromista con enfermedades después de cómo estaba ella pero era así o al menos, **sentía que debía ser así.**

Ella sabía que Éclaire se sobre esforzaba para no pensar en ella, a diferencia de Serah ella no vivía los momentos tristes, los evadía y a veces se preguntaba si eso era bueno o malo.

-Dile a tu hermana que salga una tarde contigo a comer y que le dé el sol, que está en la edad de salir.- Serah negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. Éclaire prefería no discutir con Serah y dejarla a ella y sus métodos. –Cuida de tu hermana o se quedará aquí encerrada conmigo hasta el día del juicio final.- soltó una pequeña carcajada pero Serah seguía negándose.

Cuando una mañana su madre no abría los ojos y dejó de respirar, llegó el momento en que un mar de tristeza inundó a sus hijas dejándolas solas, muy a su pesar, después de su difunto padre. Aún que en cierto modo murió durmiendo y podía haber sido peor, Serah comenzó a llorar todas las noches durante una buena temporada mientras por el día exhausta con ojeras y ojos rojos sonreía a su hermana mayor intentando no llevar su tristeza a corazones ajenos como el de su hermana, pero esa sonrisa falsa era transparente para Éclaire, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía pero no se atrevía a abrazarla porque ella era consciente de que acabaría siendo ella la consolada.

Después de un mes y medio de dolor reprimido, la mayor de las hermanas Farron sacó coraje. Mientras su hermana menor cocinaba la cena, Éclaire la abrazó fuertemente haciéndola saber que ella la protegería y se ocuparía de ella hasta que muriese. Serah la correspondió con aún más fuerza mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que milagrosamente consiguió aguantar sin que saliese en un cúmulo de lágrimas. La hermana mayor entrecerró los ojos observando a Serah entre sus brazos.

Después de aquello, esa noche Serah consiguió dormir un par de horas, menos angustiada pero aun llorando a su difunta madre.

Esa misma noche, Éclaire hizo una promesa, la única que debía seguir hasta el final de sus días.

Ser fuerte.

Si tenía la fuerza suficiente podría vivir mil vidas sin nadie que la cuidara, podría mantenerse firme para Serah y para sí misma. Su hermana pequeña no tendría que volver a sonreir por ella, porque había sido una ilusa evadiendo la realidad para sentirse mejor dejando a su hermana sola ante el dolor, porque antes no tenía la fuerza para afrontar el dolor. _Pero esa noche cambiaría todo y asumiría un nuevo papel, una nueva faceta que la haría fuerte y con convicción inquebrantable._

_Pero su nuevo yo cuya fuerza no iba a tener límites debía tener un nombre. _

**Lightning. Un brillante destello que luego se desvanece. No puede proteger. Solo destruye.**

Pero para ella suficiente, porque podría vivir sin volver a caer en el dolor del **caos que llaman muerte.**

_Y Lightning no era solo un nombre, era una promesa de por vida que todo el mundo sabría y no olvidaría._

_**Llega el relámpago, la tormenta está aquí. **_


End file.
